Resident Evil: Resurrection
by moviebuffgirl
Summary: Before the T-virus outbreak, Alice and Spence Parks shared moments of passion. Now, the fruit of their loins has been produced, and he has inherited all of Alice's abilities. Unfortunately, their son is the new ally of Albert Wesker.
1. Rebirth

**Summary:**

Albert Wesker is known for his ruthlessness, sadism, and evil. But there is one skeleton in his closet that has remained concealed... until now. Dryden Ainsley Wesker is Wesker's adopted son, one who has inherited all the genetic advantages of the T-virus, including psionic abilities and telekinesis. Together, this father-son tandem wreaks havoc on what is left of humanity, in an attempt to corral whatever power the Umbrella Corporation has left. Using the T-virus, they resurrect Percival Spence Parks, a former security operative of the Umbrella Corporation, to lead the remaining forces in a war against Alice Abernathy and her allies. However, once the secret of Wesker's powerful ally is revealed, all his plans may come to naught. For Dryden Ainsley Wesker is, in reality, Dryden Ainsley Abernathy-Parks, the only son of Alice Abernathy and Percival Spence Parks.

**Chapter One: Rebirth**

Albert Wesker was a winner.

Ever since he was small, he loathed having to lose, and this stuck with him throughout his life. Even as he got a job in the Umbrella Corporation seven years ago as an executive researcher, Wesker wanted nothing but to win. Although the pay was good - excellent, even - Wesker knew there was one position that held more power than anything else in the corporation, and he was determined to get it. After years of plotting and ass-kissing, Wesker finally won the top prize and was granted the position of chairman of the corporation.

Life was grand, until someone screwed up.

Badly.

Even as he maneuvered the airplane away from the exploding Tokyo base, Wesker's mind flew back to the incident in the Hive. One of the company's security operatives, Percival Spence Parks, had released the highly dangerous T-virus in an attempt to cover the theft of the rest of the samples. Apparently the lovesick fool had decided to sell the samples in order to make himself and his "wife" rich.

Now the world had turned upside-down, but Wesker was determined to come out on top.

From the corner of his eye he saw three women, all clad in black leather suits, watch him from the helipad of the Tokyo base. Wesker smirked and turned his attention back to the sky. He was about to lift the headpiece when he felt the cold steel of a gun barrel press against his head.

Project Alice.

Wesker turned. Alice Abernathy, a former security operative of the corporation - and the love of Spence Parks' life (Wesker sneered at the thought) - was looking at him like an insignificant bug.

"Any last words?" she hissed, clicking the safety of her gun off.

Quick as lightning, Wesker withdrew the syringe from his coat pocket and stuck it in her neck, ejecting the entire contents into her bloodstream. Alice's eyes bugged in surprise and she gasped, as the serum quickly made its way throughout her body.

As she sank to the floor, Wesker switched the plane to auto-pilot, took out his Glock, and stood up, facing her.

"How nice to finally meet the real you," he said calmly, watching her spasm and writhe on the floor. "Hurts, doesn't it? Well, that's just the start of the bad news. All those powers of yours, speed, strength, accelerated healing...well, you can kiss all of those good-bye."

"What have you done?" Alice choked out, holding a hand against the small wound on her neck and staring up at him.

Wesker blinked from behind his sunglasses. "The serum I've injected you with is neutralizing the T cells within your body. Put simply, the Umbrella Corporation is taking back its property. You just didn't work out, so you're being recalled."

With a satisfied smile on his face, Wesker prepared to fire.

* * *

Alice struggled to remain calm, but panic was seeping into her very bones. Wesker had a gun to her head - how inconvenient - and now her powers were slowly ebbing away. She wasn't panicking due to the sudden loss of her powers, but because she was unarmed.

No matter. If she couldn't shoot her way out of the situation, she could certainly talk her way out of it.

Seconds before Wesker could pull the trigger, Alice said softly: "Please wait."

Wesker stilled, studying her. "Last words?"

_Bastard_, Alice thought.

"Thank you," Alice told him.

Confusion registered on Wesker's face, but it disappeared after an instant.

"For killing you?"

Alice shook her head, noticing that the airplane was a few instances away from crashing onto a mountaintop. "For making me human again."

Alice turned to look at the mountaintop, and Wesker followed her gaze. Quickly realizing that they were about to crash, Wesker made a mad dash for the controls.

Alice used those precious seconds to open the airplane door and jump out.

As the wind whooshed past her ears, she heard the resounding boom of an explosion above her. She twisted her head and saw the orange and black cloud against the mountains (Mount Fiji? Alice wondered). Her eyes searched the immediate area and to her horror, saw a small black speck against the bright blue sky.

Wesker had survived.

Alice turned her head towards the ground, which was fast approaching. She noticed a small copse of trees and clapped her arms to her sides, making her as straight as a surfboard. She immediately "flew" towards the trees, which allowed her a somewhat soft landing as she grabbed hold of one of the branches, finally stopping her descent.

Once she had safely reached the ground, Alice searched the skies again.

Although the Tokyo base was now unoperational, Wesker was still alive. No matter.

There was still the issue of Arcadia to attend to.

* * *

**Author's Note: I have taken certain liberties with this fan fiction, so do not complain if some facts/information are not consistent with the movie OR the video game. Reviews are very much welcome. :)  
**


	2. Dryden

**Chapter Two: Dryden**

Shizuoka Facility, Japan  
Umbrella Corporation Overseas Base  
1200 hrs_

He isn't tired.

Although he had been lifting weights for nearly two and a half hours already, his muscles didn't feel strained. Instead of dropping the weights to the floor, he continued the rhythmic movements of his arms, lifting and lowering the weights in tune to the music that pounded from the earphones plugged to his ears.

His name is Dryden Aisley Wesker, the adopted son of Albert Wesker, the current chairman of the Umbrella Corporation. He was born during the global T-virus outbreak, to a woman who had successfully bonded with the T-virus. Unfortunately, she had refused to further cooperate with Umbrella, so she was liquidated. He was then adopted by Albert Wesker, who gave him the name "Dryden Aisley" and taught him everything about the T-virus.

His life was restricted to the walls of the underground facilities and bases of Umbrella, but Dryden didn't mind. The world was a tangled mess of the undead; a former shadow of what it used to be. Besides, Dryden preferred the chrome walls of the facility to the smoking ruins of Shizuoka.

After a hundred lifts, Dryden finally threw the weights over his shoulder, listening as they made a resounding crash on the floor. He sat up on the bench and wiped the sweat from his body. It was then when he noticed that his father was late.

Strange.

Dryden knew his father was a perfectionist, one who always had to win, no matter what. He also had the uncanny ability to evade death, which was mainly why Dryden was not worried.

But still, his absence warranted an investigation.

Dryden took his shirt that was hanging from one of the hooks on the wall, pulling it over his head as he exited the small gym. A few Umbrella guards were stationed in the hallway, and he beckoned to one of them.

"Find out what's taking my father so long," he ordered, and the guard immediately walked down the hallway, towards the control room. Dryden walked in the opposite direction and headed to his father's study. Once he was there, he sat at the comfortable leather chair, clicked the touchpad of his father's laptop and activated the tracking program. Dryden typed in the password and a green map popped up. The red dot that was supposed to mark his father's location was absent.

Now worried, Dryden stood up and walked out of the study. He was on his way to the control room when he met the guard.

"Sir, Chairman Wesker has been located near Mount Fiji," he reported, his voice muffled by his breather.

Dryden relaxed. "Send a scout to retrieve him immediately. Go!"

"Yes sir!" the guard walked away a second time, and Dryden turned and walked back into the study. He switched off his father's laptop and pulled a leather book from one of the shelves behind the desk. He then sat on the couch on the other end of the room and began reading.

As he read, he reviewed everything that he and his father had discussed about the status of Arcadia. There were hundreds of human survivors on board, but the experiment regarding his father seemed to be failing. Dryden had suspected that the human essence was the solution to their current problem, but since most of the crew had bailed and the humans his father had been ingesting didn't seem to carry the required energy and "balancing factor" they needed, Dryden was considering other options.

He sorely hoped that they would find a solution soon; the T-virus in his father's body seemed to be quickly taking over. Dryden had no doubt that once they had solved this problem, his father would be powerful enough to bring all of the other survivors under his command.

Dryden was aware that a good number of people were surviving, and he and his father planned to bring them all into one place and start afresh. Of course his father would be the leader of this new society, where Dryden knew he belonged.

As he turned the page, his thoughts flew back to the time when he was physically ten-years old, and his father had introduced him to the world. Of course the world Dryden knew was vastly different from the world his father knew. In Dryden's view, the Earth was only a vast wasteland filled with cannibalistic beings that had more aggressive needs - their unending need for flesh. Those select few that had survived the "outbreak" were either holed up in their own little encampments and forts, or were serving loyally under his father's leadership.

"They are our creations, Dryden," his father had said, placing one hand against a blood-caked face that was snarling at them from behind shatterproof glass. "Their bodies were mutated, thanks to the T-virus."

"The same virus that runs through my system?" Dryden had asked. Early on he knew that his mother, known as Project Janus, had successfully bonded with the T-virus, gaining all of its advantages and none of its side effects. This bonding had occurred after Dryden was conceived, but somehow the virus had bonded with him as he developed in his mother's womb. Dryden possessed psionic abilities, telekinesis, enhanced senses, agility, advanced healing, and a battle prowess that Wesker had honed over the many months.

Although Dryden was born nearly two years ago, he was now physically, mentally, and emotionally a twenty-year old. The T-virus had also lent him a faster growth spurt, which his father had stunted by tinkering with several of his genes. Now Dryden could enjoy the normal development and aging like any other human, without worrying how old he would be in a year's time.

His father had nodded once. "That is why you are very important to Umbrella - and to me. You are the most successful human who has paired with the T-virus, after your mother, of course."

Dryden had spared no thought for his mother, the woman who had decided to go against the very corporation that had helped her become part of the _Homo Superioris_, the new branch of humans who were able to bond with the T-virus.

To date, there have been only three _Homo Superioris_: Dryden, Project Janus, and Angela Ashford. The last two were dead, making Dryden the sole _Homo Superioris_ on Earth. It should have saddened him, but it didn't.

If his father succeeded in bonding with the T-virus, then he wouldn't be the "lone ranger" any longer.

His enhanced hearing picked up the sound of the scout he had sent to retrieve his father, as they called in to relay the success of their trip.

"...lost Mishimoto, but the Chairman is with us!" the pilot said in a heavy Japanese accent. "He requests that his second-in-command be ready for a briefing!"

Dryden smiled to himself and closed the book. A sudden briefing after the attack on the Tokyo base only meant one thing: the enemy was close.

And Dryden was waiting.

* * *

Wesker stepped off the helicopter and looked at the helipad. Several Japanese Umbrella employees had gathered for his arrival, and he even spotted the medical personnel he had requested.

He had survived the small skirmish on the airplane with only a few cuts and bruises. Even as he walked across the tarmac, he knew that they were already healing.

The T-virus did its work well.

"Is he ready?" he asked one of the employees.

"Yes, Chairman," the lab-coated employee - whose name tag read Aniko Hashito - replied, his eyes fixed on the healing wounds.

Wesker walked briskly into the elevator that took him to the lowest floor in the facility. The trip took him only a few minutes, and he was soon striding into the chrome hallway where rows of guards in black bulletproof armor were standing. His shoes thudded on the floor as he made his way to the small conference room.

As he opened the doors, he spotted the tall, dark-haired man standing in front of the table, making two cups of black coffee.

"Dryden." Wesker's voice penetrated through the room, and the man looked up.

"Father," Dryden greeted, taking the two Styrofoam cups and placing them on the table in the middle of the room. "The Tokyo base has been overrun."

It wasn't a question. Wesker knew that Dryden was very perceptive, and that he had learned of the attack seconds after it had started.

"The rebels launched their attack, as you said," Wesker told him. He sat down at the very head of the table, while Dryden took the seat to his right.

"And they escaped?"

"Only one. The rest were annihilated. Your idea of planting a bomb close to the elevator shaft worked," Wesker said, taking a sip of the coffee.

"And your condition? Have the experiments proved fruitful?" Dryden watched him closely. He seemed to detect a slight shifting in Wesker's eyes, for he leaned against the chair and nodded. "Ah. No progress."

Wesker glanced at the boy and removed his sunglasses. Dryden looked at him again, but he did not flinch.

Wesker knew what his son was seeing: his ruby red eyes.

"The T-virus is taking over most of my body," Wesker revealed. "My ingestion of human DNA can only keep it at bay for short periods of time."

"Perhaps you need a purer source," Dryden said thoughtfully. "If you were to take a sample of my DNA, it may halt the T-virus."

Wesker fell silent. It was times like this when he marveled at the boy's intelligence. His idea seemed plausible, and Wesker knew, somehow, that it would work. But he dared not tarnish the last successful experiment of the Umbrella Corporation - not when there was an alternative.

Project Janus.


	3. Plans

**Chapter Three: Plans**

Shizuoka Facility, Japan  
Umbrella Corporation Overseas Base  
1215 hrs_

"...and Arcadia has lost all of its men," Dryden reported. "They all left when you traveled to Tokyo."

Wesker smirked. "They didn't seem to like our experiments."

"Apparently so. But you believe that there is a certain.. human who carries the right kind of DNA to stabilize your condition?" Dryden asked hesitantly. Wesker had mentioned a few minutes ago about a human whom he believed had the sufficient DNA that could help him stabilize the T-virus. However, he had yet to reveal the person's name.

"Yes. She was the only survivor of the attack on the Tokyo base." Wesker's face was calm. "We can always re-acquire her."

"How? She could be anywhere by this time," Dryden argued.

Wesker allowed his son's arguments and doubts slide. Dryden was the only person who could talk to him like that and not raise his ire. Instead, Wesker said: "Oh we will. I have extensive knowledge of her behavior and attitudes. We will capture her easily."

Dryden acknowledged this with a tilt of his head. "Are you returning to Arcadia?"

"Of course. It is paramount to the success of our plan." Wesker clasped his hands together. "And you will be close by, I trust?"

"As you wish, Father." Dryden paused, and Wesker sensed that he had something else on his mind.

"Is there something bothering you, Dryden?" Wesker asked, as the younger man stood up to fix themselves another cup of coffee. Normally there were attendants whenever Wesker called a meeting, but lately he preferred having the room to himself and his son. Sometimes privacy was the best way to keep their secrets from spilling out.

"The survivor who attacked you," Dryden said, pouring coffee from the pot. "What is her name?"

Wesker hesitated for a moment. "Alice. Alice Abernathy," he replied.

"Hm." Dryden turned and set the coffee cups on the table.

Wesker noticed Dryden's growing anger, and he smiled to himself. It was highly doubtful that Dryden was angry at him; most likely the anger his son was feeling was being directed towards Alice. Many an Umbrella employee had fallen victim to Dryden's fury. The first was a researcher who had refused to provide Dryden with the information he needed. Dryden was physically only seven at the time, and yet his psionic abilities were already fully developed.

Without batting an eye, Dryden had crushed the researcher's lungs.

His second kill was as brutal. He had shoved one of the high-ranking officials who had attempted to flee prior to the global outbreak. Dryden had the said official captured, along with his family, and had him watch as his wife and two young children were fed to the hungry undead. Dryden didn't use any of his abilities during that time, but his method of carrying out the punishment solidified his position as Wesker's second-in-command.

Now Wesker watched as Dryden sipped his coffee. The blow-up was coming, and Wesker wanted to be there when it happened.

* * *

_How dare she_, Dryden thought angrily, sipping his black coffee. The hot water should have stung his tongue and throat as he drank, but Dryden was used to drinking piping hot coffee.

The sting was completely forgotten as he dwelt on the fact that a woman - _Alice Abernathy_, Dryden thought with a sneer - tried to kill his father.

Although Wesker was not his biological father, Dryden felt strongly for him. Dryden didn't know who his real father was, and although there were times he hoped that he could meet his father, Dryden was more concerned with Wesker.

With his coffee finished, Dryden looked at his father. Wesker had worn his sunglasses once more, so Dryden could see his reflection on the black lenses.

"Father," Dryden said hoarsely. "Once we have this... Alice Abernathy, would you allow me to meet her?"

Wesker's smile never faltered. "Why should I, Dryden?"

"Because I plan on punishing her for her attempt on your life," Dryden finished. "You know I never liked people who opposed you and your views."

"Very well. Once I have ingested the DNA that I require, you may do with her as you will," Wesker agreed, finally lifting his cup of coffee to his lips, which covered any hint of a sinister smile.


	4. Jill

**Chapter Four: Jill**

Shizuoka Facility, Japan  
Umbrella Corporation Overseas Base  
1230 hrs_

"You shouldn't focus on her just yet, Dryden," Wesker said. "She will get hers in due course. Patience."

"Of course, Father. Forgive me if my anger got the best of me." Dryden looked at his father apologetically; the corner of Wesker's mouth twitched as he set his coffee cup on the table.

"For now, we must prepare for her eventual capture. I fear that the T-virus may overwhelm me soon, and I do not want to delay my plans any longer," Wesker continued. Dryden waited quietly and watched as his father pressed a button that was hidden under the meeting table.

The doors to the room opened, and a guard in full battle gear entered.

"Send her in," Wesker told the guard, who nodded and left the room. Dryden wondered who their guest would be - surely someone who proved vital to their task? - and finished the rest of his coffee.

The guard finally returned, followed by a young blonde woman in a dark blue and purple catsuit. Her hair was slicked back and tied in a severe ponytail, making her jawline seem more prominent than it was supposed to. Her catsuit had a semi-low neckline, exposing a hint of cleavage and a bright red control device. Her hands were clasped behind her back as she followed the guard further into the room. To Dryden's surprise, the woman took the seat to his father's left, so that he was right across the table from her.

"Dryden, this is Jill Valentine," Wesker said. "She is a former Special Tactics and Rescue Services operative, and a previous ally of our dear Alice. Now she is our functioning leader of the Umbrella troops and will help us in the attack against Alice; an attack where I am fully convinced we will capture and detain her for the final phase of our experiment."

Jill shifted in her seat slightly, and it was then when Dryden was able to observe the control device closely. It was shaped like a spider; the ends of its 'legs' were embedded in her flesh, and the 'body' was a hollow casing filled with red liquid.

"Blood?" Dryden asked, tilting his head in the direction of Jill's device.

Wesker shook his head. "Pentatheromene. A liquid that, when pumped directly into the heart, will induce complete obedience to whoever controls the microchip placed in their brain." Wesker paused, and then said: "A liquid of my design. I created it during my early years as a researcher for the Umbrella Corporation. I haven't used it... until now."

"And should I be surprised to learn that you control her?" Dryden smiled wryly.

"No, you shouldn't." Wesker glanced at him before turning to Jill. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Sir," Jill replied, her eyes fixed at a point on the wall behind Dryden. "I have received the instructions and shall depart from the base on the designated time."

"Excellent." Wesker then turned from Jill to Dryden, who was still studying Jill carefully. "Is something bothering you, Dryden? You don't seem too eager to work with Jill."

Jill's eyes focused on Dryden as Wesker said her name, but she said nothing.

Dryden shook his head. "Nothing's bothering me, Father. I'm just feeling a bit apprehensive of her working with us."

"Oh? How so?"

"You said she was an ally of Alice. What makes you think she won't renege on our plans?" Dryden was skeptical of using Jill, especially in a mission that required nothing but success.

The fate of his father depended on it.

"I trust my invention fully. I am sure Jill will do her part well," Wesker said thinly.

Dryden must have realized that his doubt had upset his father, for he smiled. "Yes, I'm sure she will. If she doesn't, I will do what I must."

"Understood."

* * *

_**They led me along, although every cell in my body protested. I felt like a puppet on a string, one that could be used in any way that they deemed fit. **_

Jill sat placidly on the cool metal chair, her eyes fixed on Albert Wesker and the man named Dryden. Jill had heard stories about him from the Umbrella employees, such as how he was born shortly after the outbreak in Raccoon City, how Albert Wesker had adopted him as his own son, how he had aged twenty years in only two years, and how the T-virus raged through his veins but lent him none of its devastating side effects. Although Jill had only met him a few minutes ago, something about him felt familiar.

Jill met Dryden's eyes once more, and Jill remembered the time she first met Alice in Raccoon City. Although part of her persona was responding to Wesker's questions and Dryden's insinuations, Jill could still recall Alice's brown, slightly reddish, hair, her lithe form, and her shockingly blue eyes.

Jill mentally shook the image of Alice from her head, for she knew that it was impossible for Alice to be Dryden's mother. He was tall, with deep black hair and a strong jawline. His eyes, however...

Jill willed herself to look at Dryden again, only to see him talking to Albert Wesker, his head turned away from her.

_Look at me again_, Jill pleaded silently.

On cue, Dryden's eyes focused on her again, as if he had heard her in his head.

Blue.

_Dryden may not have Alice's looks, but he certainly has her eyes_, Jill realized. _Whoever his father may be, Alice is, without a doubt, his mother_.

"...kill Alice," Dryden said.

Jill's eyes would have widened at this, but since the Scarab had been placed on her, she maintained a passive expression.

"As you wish," she heard herself reply.

"Do not put any mark on her body," Dryden added. "I want to have the pleasure of that myself."

Jill nodded again. "Alice is to be my team's top priority. She shall not be killed, but instead brought to the experiment facility in Los Angeles. From there, the required procedures will be conducted."

Albert Wesker glanced at Dryden, who nodded in confirmation.

"In case she slips through your attack, you must use all means necessary to recapture her. Her presence is essential," Dryden stressed.

"Yes, Sir." Jill hoped that Alice would escape; whatever plans Albert Wesker and Dryden had in store for her, it didn't bode well.


	5. Spence

**Chapter Five: Spence**

Shizuoka Facility, Japan  
Umbrella Corporation Overseas Base  
2400 hrs_

"Submersion in 3, 2, 1.."

Dryden watched as the virtually unrecognizable mass of flesh was lowered into the glowing tank. He and Wesker were situated on a platform that was directly above the tank; Jill Valentine was standing a few feet behind them.

The alarm sounded as the mass was fully submerged, turning the liquid in the tank a mixture of sickly green and red.

"T-virus injection in thirty seconds," the mechanical voice announced.

Two mechanical arms, which were submerged inside the tank as well, were lifted. At the end of each arm was a thick syringe, filled to the brim with the T-virus. Unlike the T-virus that had caused the global outbreak, the T-virus in these syringes had been genetically manipulated until only the codes for regeneration and reanimation of dead tissue were left. Wesker and Dryden had developed the DNA strands themselves, in the hopes of using them to resurrect key allies who had died years before.

The first on their list was Simon Beck, one of the world's leading military strategists. He had perished in one of Umbrella's underground facilities after Dr. Isaacs had contracted a bite from one of the advanced T-virus mutants.

As the T-virus was injected into Beck's remains, Dryden watched with apprehension. He had added a few last minute tweaks to the DNA strand, and he hoped everything would turn out as he had planned.

A few seconds after the T-virus was injected, the mass of flesh shuddered. Dryden was strongly reminded of a quivering glob of red Jell-O, and he could feel bile coming up his throat. Although Dryden had a fairly strong stomach, he suspected that it was due to the rotting stench that emanated from Beck's remains. Dryden recalled having to retrieve several mangled corpses from the main North American facility a few years ago. He was only physically fifteen at the time, but he recalls the smell that came from the already decomposing bodies.

That same smell filled the room now, and Dryden fought not to cough.

Wesker glanced at him before focusing on Beck, whose body was quickly regenerating.

"A success, it seems," Dryden commented, as Wesker motioned for Beck to be taken out of the tank.

"We shall see." Wesker said, clasping his hands behind his back. "Dr. Isaacs was confident that he had domesticated the mutants, but in reality he had created a whole new strain. We must wait and see."

Dryden acknowledged this with a tilt of his head. By now, Beck's body was already taking form, although some of his muscles were still exposed. Dryden and Wesker waited patiently, until the mechanical voice announced: "Regeneration complete."

"Activate the restraints," Wesker called, and a worker standing behind the console pressed a few buttons. Thick chains whipped across the metal slab where Beck lay, and heavy manacles were shackled around his ankles and wrists.

As the minutes ticked by, Dryden kept his gaze fixed on Beck, who was now a fleshy whole. Just as he was about to consider the experiment a failure, Beck's body jolted up from the slab, his back arching and limbs shaking. This repeated for a few more minutes before Beck flopped back on the metal slab and became still. Seconds later, he sat up.

"Beck." Wesker's voice rang through the chamber.

Beck raised his head. "Albert Wesker," he said slowly, his voice sounding a little slurred.

Wesker shot Dryden a quick glance before turning back to Beck. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over by an army tank. Whatever Isaacs put in that damn drink must have knocked me out." Beck groaned and swung his legs over the side of the metal slab. He teetered on his feet for a moment before successfully standing up straight.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Wesker asked. Although the rest of the people in the chamber, save for Dryden and Jill, were murmuring their relief over the success of the experiment. Wesker was still making sure that the improved T-virus DNA that had been injected into Beck would hold.

"Isaacs," Beck muttered. "That bastard became one of them, Wesker!"

Wesker raised his hand, and Beck fell silent. "So did you."

Beck's eyes widened. "Impossible! How...?"

Wesker turned to Dryden, who had a satisfied smile on his face.

"It appears your experiment worked, Dryden," Wesker ccommented. "Excellent work, my son."

"Son?" Beck's voice echoed in the chamber. "You have a son, Wesker?"

Wesker ignored Beck's question and turned again, this time to Jill. "Take him to quarantine. We shall keep him there for a week. If he doesn't turn in seven days, you may release him."

"At once." Jill inclined her head and gestured to a couple of guards standing near Beck. They quickly clamped their hands over Beck's wrists and led him out of the chamber, Jill at their heels.

"If he doesn't turn, what then?" Dryden asked in a low voice as he and Wesker exited the chamber.

"We resurrect Special Operative Parks," Wesker replied. "I have his remains in lockdown. He will serve our purposes well."

* * *

Nine days later_

Dryden stared at the newly resurrected form of Special Operative Percival Spence Parks. He had dark, messy hair, blue eyes, and a powerful, athletic build. It was understandable why the Umbrella Corporation had hired him to be part of their security agency.

Dryden held the scarab-shaped control device in his palm as he surged forward. He hit Spence with such force that they both slammed to the ground. Spence's palm smashed against his chin, but Dryden ignored the rivets of pain that sliced through his body.

"Get the fuck off of me," Spence grunted, trying to snap Dryden's head back. To the older man's surprise, his opponent held firm. As Spence raised his other hand to slug Dryden on the side of the head, Dryden used the opportunity to slam the control device on Spence's chest.

Spence's eyes bulged and he fought back a cry of pain. Dryden rolled off him and was up on his feet in one fluid motion. A second later Spence lay still, the control device now pulsing, the red liquid pumping through his veins.

Dryden looked over his shoulder and saw his father, whose gaze was riveted on Spence's now still form. Behind him was Beck, who was looking better than he had in days. The T-virus injected into Beck had fully restored his body and mental processes, although he had developed a keen taste for raw flesh. It was a setback that Wesker decided he could live with.

"What are we to do with him?" Beck asked. Although the military strategist looked clean, Dryden could smell fresh blood coming from him.

"He will be the leader of our remaining forces. His fighting prowess, coupled with your military knowledge, will certainly crush the resistance," Wesker answered. A slight spasm flashed through Wesker's face, and Dryden frowned.

His father was having difficulty controlling the mutation, and he knew that they needed to find Project Alice. Dryden glanced at the older man lying near his feet before looking straight at his father.

Wesker was already talking rapidly to Jill, who had silently joined them.

"Arcadia is the most likely place for her to go," Wesker said. "I want you to assemble a team and, once Percival has revived, brief him on the mission."

"Understood." As always, Jill's reply was limited. Something in her eyes told Dryden that the real Jill was lurking beneath the surface, although the liquid was keeping her in check. Dryden wondered how long Jill would fight the effects - based on what he'd heard about her, Dryden didn't doubt that Jill was a fighter.

"Dryden."

His father's voice jolted him out of his thoughts, and he quickly followed Wesker and Beck out of the chamber.

"Bring him to his room," Dryden ordered the guard standing near the door. When the guard hesitated, Dryden shot him a wry look. "He's no longer infected."

The guard nodded and gestured to a couple of other guards. They hoisted Spence to his feet and dragged him out of the chamber, Dryden's eyes never leaving Spence's face.

"He looks like you," Jill commented, her voice devoid of any emotion.

Dryden whipped his head up and looked at her. "What makes you say that?"

Jill glanced at him briefly before turning away. "He just does."


	6. To Arcadia

Shizuoka Military Base, Japan

Umbrella Corporation Facility

0600hrs_

"You know what to do," Wesker said to Dryden. "I trust you will not fail me."

"Never, Father," Dryden assured him. "Jill and Spence will be there to capture Project Alice. She will be in our power before the week is out."

Wesker smiled thinly and stepped into the helicopter. He glanced over at the two stationary figures standing behind his son. "You have your orders. Now do them."

"Yes, Sir," Spence and Jill said in unison.

Dryden cast a wary glance at Spence; for some reason, the older man's appearance unnerved him. Dryden couldn't understand why, and for the first time in his life, he felt fear.

He feared that Spence Parks held a shattering truth, one that would change his life forever.

* * *

Los Angeles

En route to the Umbrella Corporation Facility

1800hrs_

"We have received visual reports of massive gatherings in the area, Sir," an officer manning the radar declared. "We cannot fight our way through."

"How many aerial bombs do we have?" Spence asked.

"Ten, Sir."

"Drop them."

"No," Dryden interjected. "We risk destroying the underground facility. Lower the plane, Lieutenant."

The lieutenant looked dubiously at Spence, who nodded. "Do as he says."

As the plane made its descent, Dryden sensed someone standing behind him.

"Do you require my assistance?" Jill asked.

"No thank you," Dryden replied thinly. "I can handle myself. Position the plane close to the Hive entrance."

The plane approached a high-rise building and Dryden wrenched the door open. The blast of wind nearly caught him off guard, but he managed to land smoothly on the rooftop and roll. Several growls rose, but Dryden calmly used his psionic ability to turn their brains to mush. They dropped to the ground, truly dead.

The wind continued to whistle around his ears and he kicked the metal door that led to the stairway. He quickly ran down the steps, his breathing carefully controlled. He knew he would need a huge amount of energy for what he planned to do.

When he reached the main lobby, Dryden involuntarily winced at the strong stench of rotting flesh. Beyond the clear glass doors was a horde of infected. One of them spotted him and began beating on the glass. It didn't take long for its comrades to follow suit, and soon cracks began to appear.

Dryden closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and reached deep into his ability. The air around him swirled slightly, and still Dryden made no move. He could feel the power growing stronger, and as he heard the glass give way he released it.

The growls were quickly silenced, and rubble began to rain down on him. Dryden opened his eyes and saw that the entire horde had been eradicated, and that he was covered in congealed blood. He scanned the area and began walking. He snatched a shotgun from the police desk near the entrance, cocked it, and went outside. Above him the planes were circling, as they headed in the direction of the Hive.

Dryden broke into a jog and followed. Whenever there was a lone infected in his path, Dryden shot it down. When an entire horde rushed at him, he merely threw them back using his psionic ability. He hated to extinguish his energy soon; for all he knew clearing the entrance to the Hive would take a toll on his energy.

Another infected rushed at him, and when Dryden raised the shotgun and pulled the trigger, it merely clicked.

Empty.

Dryden cursed and telekinetically shoved the infected away, not bothering to kill it properly. Instead he picked up his pace. He could hear the steady hum of the airplane engines and knew he was getting close.

Every step he took brought him closer and closer to the horde that was clogging the streets of Los Angeles. Every step he took slowly drained him of his energy as his psionic abilities cleared the area surrounding the entrance to the Umbrella base.

With Spence and Jill covering him from the plane, the area surrounding the imposing building of Axel Corporation became devoid of all undead. The plane hovered atop the building and Dryden could hear the troops disembark. Dryden made his way into the grand lobby. All the windows had cracks – an unfortunate side effect of his mental blasts – but the furniture was still intact. The area opposite the elevators was caked with dry blood, but Dryden spared no thought for the lives that had ended there.

Instead, he pressed the elevator button.

It was time to work.


	7. K Mart

**Chapter Six: K-Mart**

Umbrella Corporation Facility

Los Angeles

1630hrs_

"The attack on Arcadia was successful," Wesker declared over the video link. "I have sent several more captives to the base, and I trust you will take care of them."

"Yes, Father," Dryden replied, before hitting the button that terminated the communication. He turned to face Spence, who was watching him placidly. The only thing that pulsated with life was the device that was embedded on his chest.

"Bring me one of the captives," Dryden told him, staring into Spence's eyes. "Make sure they don't know where they are."

Spence nodded once and left the control room. Now Dryden was alone, save for the other officers who were tracking his father's progress through the city. Although Dryden didn't bother clearing the entire city of the infestation – he knew Wesker viewed the infected as some form of security; as long as they were surrounded and were safely ensconced in the Hive, no survivors would dare attack them – and besides, he had other things on his mind.

Just a few seconds before Wesker briefed him on the success of the attack – largely thanks to Jill and Spence's impeccable leadership skills – Dryden learned that Project Alice had escaped. Dryden had expected Wesker to seethe at him, but surprisingly his father kept a calm demeanor. Perhaps there was more that he didn't know.

The automatic doors to the control room whooshed open, and Dryden saw Spence leading a rather pretty blonde girl inside. Her hands were cuffed and her upper lip slightly bruised, as if she had been punched. Dryden raised an eyebrow and Spence shook his head.

"One of the guards hit her," he replied to Dryden's unanswered question.

"What's your name?" Dryden asked, addressing the girl directly.

When the girl didn't answer, Spence shook her slightly. She threw him a scathing look and turned her eyes back on Dryden's face.

"You look like her," was all she said, tilting her head slightly. When Dryden asked her what she meant, she merely stared at him.

"You're not going to get anything out of her," Spence finally said, after a good twenty minutes of silence had passed.

"I'm well aware of that," Dryden replied testily. "Take her back to the cell."

Spence nodded, apparently nonplussed that his superior was ticked off at him. As the doors slid closed, Dryden caught the girl staring at him before being led down the hallway.

* * *

Umbrella Corporation Facility

Los Angeles

1800hrs_

"Her name is K-Mart," Wesker replied, sliding a new pair of red tinted sunglasses over his eyes. His irises were as red as the lens, but Dryden remained unfazed. His father was still human, except that he seemed to have a tad more of the T virus in his system.

"Strange name," Dryden commented. "Wasn't it a name of a supermarket once?"

Wesker nodded, clearly unconcerned with that fact. "The important thing is that she clearly has some value to Project Alice. She helped the subject in question when she confronted me on Arcadia."

Dryden had heard every detail of his father's confrontation with Project Alice, from the way their informant had been skewered by shards of glass to the ease their 'hellhounds' had been dispatched with relative ease. "She is still a threat."

"I fear I was unable to get most of the virus out of the system, although the reader verified that there was none left," Wesker mused. "No matter. We shall acquire her soon enough. She has nowhere else to go."

"Father, we've picked up a few signals from a survivor base in New York," Dryden said after some time. Wesker turned towards him, placing his clasped hands on the table.

"And?"

"There may be a chance that she may try to make her way there," Dryden finished. He knew that Project Alice faced a long trek, and with her airplane in shambles on the deck of Arcadia, she would have a difficult time finding transportation. But based on what he'd heard, she was not one to be underestimated.

"The trek to New York is near impossible," Jill spoke up, leaning forward. "Millions of infected stand between her and New York."

"Yes, but we've clearly underestimated her before. I do not intend to make the same mistake again," Dryden replied swiftly. He knew deep down that Project Alice had heard of the survivors in New York, and would try to make her way there and regroup.

"We should not underestimate her," Dryden insisted. "How many times have we been thwarted? Project Alice appears to be fully capable of trekking across the country and meet with the survivors. She may well be on her way there now."

Wesker remained silent, but Dryden knew he was considering his words. After a few minutes, Wesker looked at him. "What do you propose we do?"

"Suggest a meeting with her and the leader of the survivors," Dryden said after a heartbeat. "Based on what we've been able to pick up, his name is Leon Kennedy."

* * *

K Mart huddled closer to Claire Redfield. She, along with the two Redfield siblings Claire and Chris, were captured by a small militia on Arcadia. Try as she might, Alice was unable to rescue them. The last thing she saw of Alice was her plunging off the side of the ship.

The three of them, along with dozens of survivors who were aboard Arcadia – albeit in some form of stasis – were herded into the new Hive, one of the last armed compounds of the Umbrella Corporation. At first K Mart feared that they would all be killed, but based on snippets of conversation from the guards, they were being held for further experimentation.

Claire placed a comforting arm around K Mart's shoulders, while Chris peered out of the barred window. Fourteen more people were in the cell with them, although none of them spoke.

"What happened?" Claire asked her softly, tucking one strand of hair behind K Mart's ear. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Chris threw her a brief look before looking back out the door.

"No," K Mart replied, fighting not to let her voice tremble. "I met with one of the superiors. He looked a lot like Alice, Claire. He had her eyes, I'm sure of it."

"A lot of people have blue eyes, K Mart," Claire reminded her. "Just because this bastard has blue eyes doesn't make him Alice's son."

"I know, but the way he looked at me reminded me of Alice," K Mart insisted.

"Okay K Mart, I believe you," Claire said reassuringly. "What else? You were gone for nearly half an hour."

"He asked me who I was, but I didn't tell him," K Mart muttered. "We just stood there, staring at each other."

Chris gave a soft guffaw. "Probably love at first sight."

"Chris," Claire said, frowning at her brother.

Chris fell silent, but he still seemed to be grinning. K Mart shook her head at him and laid her head on Claire's shoulders. A few minutes later Chris jumped back from the door and stood in the center of the room, his hands balled into fists.

Loud footsteps thundered in the hallway, and K Mart huddled even closer to Claire. Her heart thundered in her chest, and she wondered if Claire could hear it.

"Open the door."

The voice, now familiar, wafted through from the hallway. A tiny tinkle of metal indicated that the guard was jostling with the keys, then they heard the click of the lock. The door swung open then, and they were momentarily blinded by the bright lights.

A few seconds later however, they all saw him. He had apparently changed into more comfortable clothes, and he was now wearing rugged jeans, a blue plaid shirt that made his blue eyes even bluer, and brown scuffed boots.

"I am looking for Chris and Claire Redfield," he announced, his sharp gaze sweeping the room. "I need not say how bad things will become if the two of them will not step forward."

To demonstrate his point, he raised a pistol that he was holding to his side and shot the person closest to the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, but things have been rather busy on my end. Hopefully this story will be finished before the year is out; I don't expect to write more than fifteen chapters, after all. :) Reviews are highly appreciated.**


	8. Leon

**Chapter Eight: Leon**

Sunrise Towers

New York

0700hrs_

Leon Kennedy wrenched the headphones off and tossed them on the table. Beside him was Taylor Lung, a former radio DJ, who was still patiently manning the broadcast for any survivors. So far Taylor was able to hack into one of the remaining telecommunications satellites and, he believed, had a range as far as Los Angeles.

Although Leon highly doubted that any survivors that far would attempt a cross country trek, Taylor did it anyway.

"It'll give them something to hope for," he had said. "At least they know they aren't alone."

Now Taylor continued his broadcast, repeating that any survivors seeking shelter, food, water, and most importantly, a refuge from the relentless infected, could go to Sunrise Towers.

Leon was vacationing with his cousin Jeremy in New York when the outbreak began. Coincidentally, it was believed to have originated in Raccoon City, the very place where Leon served as a police officer. After his first day on the job he and Jeremy decided to travel to New York – for 'kicks' – and in doing so were spared the brunt of the outbreak.

Leon sighed. Jeremy had been attacked not two weeks ago, while on a supply run with his girlfriend, Ada Wong. Ada had survived, mainly because Jeremy had detained the infected long enough for Leon to grab Ada onto the army truck they were using.

Up to now Leon could hear his cousin screaming and Ada shouting at him to let her go. Those were the two things that kept him up at night, aside from the relentless moans of the infected.

Now their survivor enclave was composed of forty people, from the original hundred. Many had decided to risk going out to save their families – most of the building was composed of offices, although the uppermost floors served as penthouse suites – and the rest became casualties as they searched for food, water, and ammunition.

Thankfully they had the Barnes brothers, sixty year old war veteran Phil Barnes, who had set up a gun shop on the fourth floor and was now in charge of six hardy boys whom he had meticulously trained to defend the building. Of course the rest had to be well versed in reloading and firing a gun, but Phil and his six-man army was mostly responsible for keeping the infected away.

Phil's younger brother, Lewis, ran the small 'diner' on the sixth. Although they still had enough food and guns to get them through another few months, Leon still knew they had to keep bringing in whatever they could scavenge.

"Leon?"

Leon swiveled on his chair to see Ada, her eyes cold and hard. "Hey Ada. What can I do for you?"

"Could you put me back on the supply run roster?"

Leon frowned. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I don't want to seem like a burden," she insisted. "If you think I'm just going to sit here and do nothing, you're wrong. I want to help."

Leon hesitated. He didn't want it to appear as if he played favorites, but he didn't want Ada to be brought back into the line of fire. It was too soon, and he feared that she might freeze at the wrong moment and fall prey to the vicious infected. Leon knew that Ada was a fighter, but he couldn't help but think that she needed more time.

"Why don't you help Taylor?" Leon finally suggested. Ada opened her mouth as if to argue, but finally she nodded.

Leon stood up and relinquished his seat to her. Taylor looked over and Leon mouthed to him: "Teach her the ropes." The other man nodded in understanding and handed Ada Leon's headphones.

Leon watched them for a moment before slipping out of the room.

* * *

Somewhere near Times Square

New York

0942hrs_

Alice was tired. For weeks she had made her way across the country to New York, after she had heard snippets of a broadcast that stated there was a survivor enclave there. She sorely hoped that this wasn't a ruse like the last time – where she was lured by a handful of ne'er-o-well people – and wished she could get out of the muck she was in.

She knew that New York was nearly congested with the infected, so she decided to use the sewage system. She had snagged a map of New York from the gas station a few miles from the city, and she used a penlight to guide her through the city.

Unfortunately, she was wading through weeks' worth of filth, and Alice nearly fainted from the stench. But based on the map, she was coming up to the drains that ran from Sunrise Towers, as well as a heavy metal latch that led straight to the cellar.

Alice continued wading through the filth, finally spotting the opening. She noticed that there were no metal rungs leading to the latch, which reassured her that no infected could come up this way. Alice hoisted herself up onto the small brick walkway, which was also covered in slippery slime. Alice took a deep breath – big mistake – and jumped, her fingers curling around the bars of the latch.

She jerked her body downwards, and the latch gave way a little. A few more tries and the latch swung down, and Alice slammed onto her back on the walkway. Pain shot up her body, but she forced herself to stand. She lifted herself up using the latch and onto the cellar floor, making sure to put the latch back in place.

As she stood up, she found herself staring directly at the barrel of a shotgun.

* * *

Leon cringed as the reek coming from the woman reached his nose. She was nearly covered in grime, filth, and shit, and yet he could still see the intensity of her blue eyes.

He cocked the shotgun. "Who are you?"

"I'm Alice Abernathy," she replied hoarsely. "I heard your broadcast from Los Angeles so I came here."

Leon was amazed. "You came here all the way from Los Angeles? How did you do it?"

"I kept to the highways," she replied. "Look, could you put the shotgun down? It's not really reassuring."

"Sorry," Leon apologized, dropping the shotgun to his side. "I just didn't expect you'd come in from the…sewers. Normally people would use the front door."

"Well I'm not normal," Alice retorted. "Besides, there's a host of infected outside your front doors."

Leon thought that made sense. He quickly led her into the main living area, which was on the twentieth floor. The first person he saw was Gaia Suarez, a civilian. Like him she nearly reeled at the smell coming from Alice, and when Leon asked her to bring Alice to one of the bathrooms, Gaia didn't object.

Leon couldn't believe the journey Alice had made. He quickly assembled most of his little 'council': Phil, Taylor, former boxing coach Yuri Hawamoto, fellow police officers Owen Smiths and Frank Langley, and former FBI agent Mark Phillips. He filled them in about Alice's arrival, and like him, they all reacted with surprise and amazement.

"She's clever," Yuri commented, stroking his trademark beard. "And to have traveled that far just to find us – that's no mean feat."

The rest of the group murmured. Even Mark, who hardly looked anything other than passive, seemed impressed. They unanimously agreed to keep Alice as part of their group, because, as Phil put it, she "fucking well deserves it."

Once Alice had showered, eaten, and rested, Leon came to her. There he told her that she could stay with them which Alice surprisingly refused.

"Umbrella Corporation isn't going to stop," she said. She liked Leon already; he reminded her of Spence before he became greedy and power-hungry. "Wesker is intent on controlling all the survivors in the country. They probably know that you're here, with all the broadcasts you've been making."

Leon looked ashen. "We didn't know. We were just thinking of the other survivors."

"I know you meant well, but Wesker doesn't care. He just wants to be in power." Alice ran a hand through her still damp hair. The shower felt immensely good, and the clothes she now wore were loose and comfortable.

"We did hear a few broadcasts from a someone named Dryden Ainsley," Leon said. "Taylor picked up on one of their conversations a few weeks back. They were sending some people from a place called Arcadia over to their base in Los Angeles. We didn't get the name of the man carrying out the main orders, though."

"Main orders? Does that mean-?" Alice was stunned. The knowledge that Wesker had a second-in-command was surprising. She had expected him to hog all the power, not share it with someone else.

"Yeah, this Dryden seems to be his second-in-command. We thought they were just organizing their survivor camp, not imprisoning them."

"They're experimenting on them," Alice added. "Wesker infected himself in an attempt to become a _Homo Superioris_."

"What the heck is that?" Leon asked, his brow furrowing.

"It's a name they gave to certain individuals who have successfully bonded with the T virus." Alice hesitated, wondering if she should tell Leon the truth. "I was one of them."

Leon held up his hands. "Whoa, hold it. You're infected?" He made a move for his gun, but Alice gestured for him to wait.

"I was, once. Wesker took the virus back," she said quickly. "I'm human."

Leon visibly relaxed, but she noticed his hand still rested on the holster. "Who were the others?"

"Angela Ashford. She was the daughter of Dr. Charles Ashford, the creator of the virus."

Leon waited, as if anticipating for more names. When she remained silent, Leon sighed. "Well, I guess we're supposed to be thankful that Wesker doesn't have a Homo Superiority on his team."

Alice nodded. "Otherwise, we're up a creek without a paddle."

* * *

_I'm tired of this bullshit_, Spence thought, watching Wesker and Dryden pore over dozens of attack plans and blueprints of New York. _I just need more time. Just a few more and I'm free from this fucking device. Alice, stay alive, wherever you are. I'm coming for you._


	9. The Emissary

**Chapter Nine: The Emissary**

En route to Sunrise Towers

New York

1200hrs_

Dryden consulted his watch for the second time. Twelve o'clock. He would make it to Sunrise Towers in a few minutes, and he wanted to make sure his guest understood where she stood.

"Signal Project Alice in any way, and I will kill your friends," he told her without a hint of emotion. "And you will be the honored guest at their execution."

K Mart glared at him. "I was wrong. I thought you were like her, but you're more like that shithead with red eyes."

Dryden's temper flared, and he controlled his psionic abilities. The helicopter they were riding in rocked slightly though, and the pilot struggled to keep them steady.

When K Mart looked at him again, her eyes were wide. "That was you?"

A smirk played on Dryden's lips. "Yes, and it would be wise of you not to insult my father again. Not if you want your stomach torn to pieces."

She clamped her mouth shut but continued to watch him warily. Dryden turned his attention from her to the co-pilot, who was now requesting permission to land on the helicopter pad on top of the building.

Sunrise Towers was a luxury condominium, which catered to Upper East Siders (who lived on the penthouse suites) and other exclusive companies. A few businesses had opened there as well, including a high-end 'diner', a bookstore, a clothing store, and strangely enough, a gun shop. A helipad had been built for some of the more 'elite' customers, including the owner of a software company.

The helicopter eased onto the helipad and Dryden turned to the soldiers under his command. "Remember your briefing. I shall have no failures on this mission."

The soldiers nodded, slipping the safety off of their guns. K Mart was escorted out of the helicopter, while the second, which held Claire and Chris Redfield, landed on the other side of them. The wind whipped at Dryden's smart white shirt, causing it to cling to his body as he made his way to the door.

* * *

Alice took another sip of orange juice while Leon checked the magazine of his Glock. The two were seated in the dining room of the finest suite in Sunrise Towers, waiting for the arrival of Wesker's so-called emissary. They had received a direct broadcast from the Los Angeles base of the Umbrella Corporation, where Wesker expressed his desire to meet with them – in their territory.

"I know our last encounter was more than unsavory, so I propose a ceasefire. Let us talk out our differences, and I assure you, neither of us shall go home disappointed." Wesker sounded so smooth, so reassuring, Alice knew it was a trap.

Leon seemed to think so, for he had warned Phil and the others to be ready for an attack. He and Alice had armed themselves as well, although Phil, ever the handyman, had built a secret 'pocket' where they could slide their guns under the table without being conspicuous. They were attending some form of bullshit 'peace meeting', after all.

By twelve o'clock they were getting a bit antsy. Wesker had told them the emissary would arrive by half past eleven, but he still wasn't there yet. Alice wondered if they were being distracted from the true point of the attack. She was about to suggest it to Leon when Ada came in.

"They're here."

* * *

"Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Not really."

Claire bit back a smile. She knew it was wrong to smile given the circumstances, but somehow Chris' dry humor always cheered her up. A few weeks ago she didn't remember him, but as time went by her memory returned. Most of it came to her while she was in the cell with K Mart and the other Arcadia survivors. Now she had most of her memory back, thanks to Chris and K Mart.

Claire heard Chris edge closer to her until she felt his body bump against hers. Wordlessly his fingers sought out hers and he gave her thumb a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry, I'll get us out of this," he reassured her.

"I know you will. I'm just worried about K Mart and Alice," Claire murmured. "That Dryden completely unnerves me. But K Mart was right, you know."

"About what?"

"About him being eerily similar to Alice." When Claire first clapped eyes on him in the cell, she was shocked to see Alice's eyes looking at her. She was even more shocked to see Dryden pull the trigger on an innocent; she had expected him to be more humane. "He's more like Wesker though."

"Alice's son or not, he's a threat," Chris muttered. "We should kill him the first chance we get."

* * *

Dryden followed the woman called Ada down the smooth marble hallway. He had to admit, these New York survivors certainly managed to live in style. The floor was still polished, and his shoes squeaked slightly as he walked. If all went well, he and his father would have a luxurious place to live in a few days.

Ada opened the door to what seemed to be the largest suite, and he stepped in. Only two people were seated at the 18th century mahogany table, but Dryden knew who they were already: Project Alice and Leon Kennedy.

"Hello, Alice Abernathy and Leon Kennedy," Dryden said smoothly. "I am Dryden Ainsley Wesker."


	10. Never Surrender

**Chapter Ten: Never Surrender**

Sunrise Towers

New York

1210hrs_

Alice heard the faint sound of footsteps – and the sound of the emissary squeaking his way down the hallway – and inhaled deeply. She wasn't scared, merely apprehensive. Only a few weeks ago she had faced Wesker on Arcadia, and now she was here to talk peace.

If she knew Wesker, there would be no peace agreement, only bloodshed.

The door opened and the emissary stepped in. Alice had to bite back a surprised gasp; the man who now stood before them could only be Spence Parks' younger brother - or his son. They had the same raven black hair, muscular build, sculpted nose, and a mouth that seemed to be drawn in a permanent rakish smirk.

"Hello, Alice Abernathy and Leon Kennedy," the man said smoothly. "I am Dryden Ainsley Wesker."

Leon smiled. "Please, take a seat, Mr. Wesker."

Dryden laughed softly. "Mr. Wesker is reserved for my father, Leon. Please, call me Dryden."

As Dryden took the chair opposite Alice, she used the opportunity to study him carefully. Normally she was wary of strangers, especially those who had the word 'Wesker' attached to their names, but in this case, she found herself immediately liking the young man.

"I'd hate to be frank, but were you expecting a battle to occur?" Dryden asked, smiling.

Leon glanced swiftly at Alice, who stared back at him. "What do you mean?" Alice asked.

Dryden chuckled. "Do not play me for a fool, Alice Abernathy. The moment I walked into the room I noticed your hidden guns. I came unarmed, yet you decided to hide a few weapons just in case things didn't go your way." He clicked his tongue. "This changes the atmosphere of our meeting, don't you think?"

"I've learned never to trust a Wesker," Alice shot back. Her initial warmness towards Dryden vanished in an instant.

"As well you should," Dryden agreed, surprising her. "But still, the deal was a deal. You have reneged on the simple rule that no weapons were to be brought."

Leon made a move to remove the guns, but Dryden was too fast. Using what Alice could only explain as telekinesis, he threw the dining table across the room, sending it crashing through the large glass windows and down to the street below. Alice and Leon jumped to their feet, taking hurried steps backward.

"How-?" Alice was at a loss for words. Dryden stood up, his expression calm. Every step he took seemed menacing, and yet he still had a smile that assured them that nothing was wrong.

There was no way he could possess such abilities, unless…

"You're a _Homo Superioris_," Alice finally gasped. Leon had unsheathed a sharp Bowie knife that he had concealed inside his vest, and was watching Dryden warily.

Dryden smiled even wider. "Like you. But unfortunately you decided to go against the system – a very stupid move on your part – and my father decided to recall you. I'm here to give you one last chance."

"We will never surrender," Leon said defiantly. "We'd die first."

"I beg to differ," Dryden said. "Father found out some very interesting facts about you, Leon Kennedy. Your small group is just the tip of the iceberg. You've been leading a widespread resistance against the Umbrella Corporation, haven't you?"

Leon's eyes widened. "How did you know about the resistance?"

"We're Umbrella," Dryden said simply. "We were able to track all of your transmissions, especially when your moronic broadcaster made the mistake of hacking into an 'unused' Umbrella satellite. Every single location of your resistance bases has been noted. You are the leader of the resistance, Leon Kennedy. The John Connor of modern times. Your death will certainly persuade your followers to join us."

"Or spark a full blown rebellion," Alice replied angrily. "Are you that hungry for power that you would readily kill your fellow human beings just to stay on top?"

Dryden did not answer, but Alice knew that what she said was true.

"Don't think we won't go down without a fight," Leon replied, his eyes narrowed.

"I would be surprised if you did. But enough chit chat. You have one, and only one, chance to surrender. Dryden lifted the collar of his shirt and whispered a few words. A few minutes later two guards burst in, dragging with them a girl with blonde hair.

K Mart.

"Alice!" K Mart shrieked, lashing out at one of the guards. Her nails raked across his cheek, causing three parallel lines of blood to form. While the other reached for her, she used the momentum to knock him on his back. K Mart ran towards Alice, but Dryden raised his arm and she flew towards him.

The moment her back slammed against his chest, Dryden wrapped his arm around her neck, holding her in a chokehold. No matter how hard she tried to break free, Dryden's hold on her remained firm.

"Now that everyone who matters is here, we can begin the negotiations. Surrender your 'forces', Leon Kennedy, or this girl shall die."


	11. Break the Shackles That Bind

**Chapter Eleven: Break the Shackles That Bind**

Umbrella Corporation Facility

Los Angeles

0830hrs_

Pain. Such searing pain.

Spence ignored the sensation as he struggled to bring more of himself to the surface. For weeks he had fought to break free from the device that straddled his chest, pumping the mysterious red liquid through his veins. Most of the time he only managed to gain control of an eyebrow before sinking back into placidness.

For the past few days however, Spence was able to twitch a finger, then his hand. When he had brought the girl, K Mart, to Dryden, he was even able to swing his arm. The surprise of it caused him to sock her in the face, which he quickly explained away by saying that a guard had punched her. Thankfully, Dryden had believed him.

Dryden.

Spence didn't know what to make of the boy who looked similar to him, yet whose eyes unnerved him. He knew the boy was powerful, even possessing abilities he knew were beyond the reach of most humans. He had seen Dryden kill survivors without batting an eye, crush a man's head without lifting a finger, and announcing the deaths of three humans who had attempted to escape without remorse.

While he was thinking about Dryden, Spence continued his struggle with the influence of the device. He found that the harder he tried to throw off the influence of the liquid, the more pain he felt. But he knew that the pain he was feeling now would pale in comparison to the pain he would feel if he saw Alice dead.

He still loved her; that much was true. Although their marriage was a fake, their feelings for each other weren't.

The thought of Alice strengthened his resolve, and ignoring the burning sensations that had taken over his body, he reached up and wrenched the device from his chest.

Spence could imagine the breaking of the shackles that had bound him since he had been resurrected. Part of him remembered seeing Dryden in the 'resurrection chamber', where he and a few select Umbrella employees had been brought back to life. How, he never bothered to understand. What mattered was that he was alive - alive and ready to kick some ass.

Spence shook his head, feeling more free than he had in years. The pain in his body had vanished completely; once the device was off of his body, the liquid could no longer affect him. In a fury, he threw the device to the ground and stomped on it, crushing it completely. The liquid quickly evaporated, leaving reddish pink smoke.

He knew the absence of the device would raise questions, so he quickly covered his bare chest with a black overcoat and strode out of the room. Just as he turned the corner, he bumped into Jill Valentine, one of the remaining STARS operatives. He knew he would need her help, and urged on by a spur-of-the-moment decision, he ordered her into an empty cell.

Jill obeyed, but her eyes were studying him carefully. Spence knew he had precious seconds before she realized he wasn't acting like his 'robotic' self, so he slammed her against the cell wall and wrenched the device from her chest. Jill's eyes bulged and she slumped to the floor.

Spence destroyed the device as well, and then checked the hallway to see if anyone had heard. When he turned around, he saw Jill getting unsteadily to her feet.

"Jill?"

Jill trained her gaze on him. "Who – what – how did you-?"

"I was able to break free," he said. "I heard Wesker and Dryden are going to kill-"

"Alice," Jill finished. "Yes, I know. We have to save her."

"You know her too?"

Jill nodded. "We were in Raccoon City together. Shortly before – before the global outbreak."

"Will you help me then?" Spence asked. "Dryden just left for New York. We should try and beat him there."

"The vehicles are guarded, but I think we can make it past them," Jill said.

Spence nodded, and indicated that she should cover her chest to avoid any questions about the missing device. Jill wiped the tiny spots of blood on her chest where the device once rested and zipped up her leather suit even more.

Spence and Jill walked down the hallway, careful to act normal. They had just passed one of the lounges when they caught the names Dryden, Alice, and Spence. Spence froze, and ignoring Jill's hissed warnings, inched towards the door.

"- can't believe how Wesker was able to convince the boy that his parents were dead," one of the speakers said. Spence recognized his voice; it was Simon Beck, one of the scientists Wesker and Dryden had resurrected.

"Why? Are they still alive, Sir?" another man asked.

"Yes they are. In fact, one of them is here," Beck replied, clearly enjoying the conversation. "Spence Parks."

Spence couldn't believe his ears. If Dryden was his son, then that only meant that Alice was Dryden's mother. Spence quickly turned and joined Jill, who had also heard the exchange.

"We have to get to them," Spence whispered as they reached the vehicle bay. "To my – to my family."

The very idea that he had a son with Alice seemed foreign, yet he welcomed it. It made him even more determined to get to them.

He had lost Alice once, and he'd be damned if he lost her _and_ his son again.

* * *

Sunrise Towers

New York

1215hrs_

"So, what's your decision, Leon Kennedy?" Dryden asked, smiling at the older man. "Shall you surrender or will this girl pay for your indecision?"

Leon looked at the teenage girl in Dryden's grasp. He had to admire her bravery; even though she was seconds away from death, she did not scream, cry, or plead for her life. Instead, she had her eyes fixed on Alice, who seemed to be swayed by Dryden's 'bargaining chip'.

"I'm waiting," Dryden said, impatience finally breaking through his calm demeanor. "Unlike you, I have other things to do."

After a few heartbeats, Leon lowered his knife. He knew how futile it seemed when he had unsheathed his knife – Dryden could throw him out of the window if he wanted to – but he didn't like feeling helpless. "I surrender. Just don't hurt the girl."

Dryden relaxed, finally reverting back to his friendly and diplomatic behavior. "Well, that wasn't so hard, was it?" He pushed K Mart towards Alice, who caught her. "Now there's the matter of Project Alice. I cannot let you go, not when you're so close."

Alice glared at Dryden. "Your father wants my DNA. Well he won't have it."

Dryden laughed coldly. "Oh yes he can. If you wanted to preserve your DNA and therefore prevent my father from becoming a _Homo Superioris_, then you should have stayed away from this ragtag survivor group. You should have gone into hiding. Fortunately for me, you care too much about others."

Alice knew he was right. Why did she come here in the first place? She knew – subconsciously – that Umbrella could have heard of the broadcasts Taylor had been making, and would have determined that this was the next place she would have gone to. She should have gone somewhere else, anywhere else, but it was too late for regret.

Alice saw Dryden steeling himself for an attack, but a few seconds later gunfire blasted through the room, nearly hitting Dryden on the chest. Leon pulled Alice and K Mart to the floor, shielding them with his body. Alice couldn't see; bullets were ripping the entire suite apart, and debris was being blown off the walls.

She could heard Dryden's screams of fury, and then heard the whoosh of a massive telekinetic wave. The gunners screamed and scrambled for safety, and Alice felt herself being pulled to her feet. Her grip on K Mart's hand tightened, and together they stumbled out of the suite, avoiding the living room and dining room areas.

The second they stumbled onto the hallway, someone grabbed Alice and engulfed her in a massive hug. Alice struggled to free herself, and she felt herself being led away from the battle. Finally she wrenched herself free from the person's grasp, looked up, and gasped.

"Spence?"

* * *

_Curse them all_, Dryden swore, releasing another psionic wave. He should have known better. Now Project Alice had escaped his grasp – again – and he was being shot down in a hail of bullets. None of the shells hit him, of course, but still, the very thought of him being caught unawares was infuriating.

I should have grabbed her at once, he scolded himself. But there was little he could do now; he could hear more footsteps pounding outside the door, and despite the number of waves he sent, the gunfire continued. Dryden could feel himself growing considerably weaker – every time he used his ability a good chunk of his energy was depleted, a fact that he had decided to conceal from his father.

Dryden hated to kill the survivors, having received strict orders from his father not to do so, but he felt that 'self-defense' counted as a good excuse. Dryden pulled on the last of his remaining strength and lashed out using his psionic abilities; he aimed his power directly at the brains of several of the survivors. The last things Dryden heard before blacking out were the screams of shock, anguish, and then fear, coupled with the sickening wet _pop_ of brains exploding.


	12. Wesker

**Chapter Twelve: Wesker**

Umbrella Corporation Facility

Los Angeles

0110hrs_

Wesker slammed one of the officers onto the wall, creating a man-shaped dent.

"What do you mean my son has been captured?" he raged. "Dryden is more powerful than all of them combined, how did they overpower him?"

The officer choked and spluttered, and Wesker could see he was turning blue. A few seconds later the officer became limp, and Wesker released his hold. The officer slumped to the floor dead, and Wesker turned away.

"Establish a connection to their servers," Wesker snapped to one of the men manning the consoles. "I want to see their security feed. I cannot believe Dryden was easily captured, not when he carries power of that magnitude."

The man typed furiously on the keyboard, and Wesker saw a series of screens pop up. In one, he saw a few humans playing cards in what looked like a diner, while in another was a man and a woman hunched over a radio deck. The man clicked through the various screens, until he found one that was positioned in the makeshift clinic.

Wesker saw several empty hospital beds, and as the man manipulated the security camera, he spotted Dryden lying on the bed at the farthest corner of the room. To his surprise and fury, he saw Spence Parks leaning over Dryden, along with Project Alice.

He could barely hear what they were saying, but the knowledge that Spence had somehow escaped the influence of the device infuriated him.

"Find Jill Valentine, _now_!" he ordered, not bothering to conceal his rage.

Part of him hoped that Spence had decided to make a run for it without bothering to leave with Jill, but Spence was not the type of man to leave someone in need hanging – the old Spence, that is.

He watched as Spence leaned forward to say something to Project Alice, who shook her head and continued looking down at Dryden. Wesker knew that if Dryden found out about his true parentage, he would lose his greatest asset. But Wesker was not the type to mope about his losses; if Dryden was lost to him now, he would do to find someone nearly as powerful as his former son.

"Check the status of Carlos Olivera," Wesker snapped to another man sitting at the far end of the console. "And have it sent to the resurrection chamber for processing."

* * *

_**Two hours later**_

"The procedure cannot be done," one of the scientists said. "His remains are far too charred for us to take a decent DNA sample."

Wesker gave a cry of fury and hurled the scientist across the chamber. They all heard the sickening crack of bones as the scientist collided with the metal wall and slumped to the floor, leaving a thick red blood trail.

"Clean that up," Wesker snapped, gesturing to two scientists standing near him. "And get me Beck!"

Things were clearly not going his way. First Dryden had fallen into the hands of the enemy, and now two of his commanders had slipped his grasp. Wesker could feel the rage building up inside him – the virus was clearly struggling to wrest control of his body from him – and focused on keeping the virus at bay.

He knew he couldn't go on like this. The effort involved in controlling the effects of the virus was draining him of energy, and if he allowed himself to let the virus take over, he would most likely destroy whatever was left of Umbrella.

He couldn't let that happen. He had to find a way – _anything_ would be better than just standing there.

The door to the chamber opened and Beck stepped in. "What's wrong, Wesker?"

"Do we still have the samples of all former Umbrella employees?" Wesker asked, striding past Beck and into the hallway.

"Why yes, we do," Beck replied, hurrying behind him. "Most of it is still in isolation."

"Find me the DNA samples of Carlos Olivera. Failing that, find the skin grafts Dr. Isaac took of Nemesis," Wesker continued, his footsteps echoing along the hallway. "We have a situation."


	13. Family

**Chapter Thirteen: Family**

Sunrise Towers

New York

0100hrs_

The steady beeping of the monitor brought some sense of calm to Alice. After her narrow escape with Dryden, she felt physically drained. And yet somehow she found herself helping Leon dispose of the corpses of some of his team – including the Barnes brothers, Phil and Lewis.

Alice knew why she was keeping herself busy; she was trying her best not to be left alone with Spence.

_How was he still alive_? Alice had thought for the millionth time, as she and Ada had dragged the final body into the huge incinerator (which was used to dispose of the building's garbage). She had driven a fire axe into his skull after a Licker had nearly chewed his body to pieces and infecting him with the T-virus.

Yet there he stood, talking in low voices with another old acquaintance – Jill Valentine – and shooting her covert looks every ten minutes.

Now that her work was done, she had followed Leon as he and Frank wheeled the immobile body of Dryden Wesker into the room that served as the building's hospital. It was certainly equipped like one: there were ten hospital beds in separate cubicles, and each cubicle had its own monitors and equipment. Two visitors could stay inside the cubicle at a time, and three rooms that branched off from the main 'ward' housed the surgery room, the mini pharmacy, and a small staff room.

Luda Davies, the only remaining doctor in Sunrise Towers, began her usual routine of checking Dryden's heartbeat and blood pressure the moment Leon and Frank had wheeled the bed he was on in one of the vacant cubicles. As she checked Dryden's eye with a flashlight, Alice saw that he had the same eye color as her. It unsettled her greatly, as if she was seeing her own eye in another person.

"He's in a coma," Luda said once they were in the hallway. "It seems that whatever mental ability he has backfired on him. I'm getting no response; but once I see the brain scan I can tell you exactly how bad the damage – or complete lack of it – there is."

"How long will he be like that?" Leon asked. "If he wakes up, I know he's coming after us; his visit made it clear."

"I say we kill him now," Ada hissed, her hand reaching for her holster. "He's killed many of us, Leon! I say he dies."

"No," a familiar voice rang out. Spence had turned the corner, and Alice noticed Jill was standing a few feet behind him. "If we kill him we lose our only bargaining chip. Dryden is valuable to Wesker; Jill asserts that Wesker is entirely dependent on him."

"All the more reason to kill him now and even the playing field," Ada snapped back. "The longer we keep him alive, the greater the risk."

Leon sighed. "Spence is right, Ada. We can use Dryden to keep Wesker off our back. But we need to make sure he isn't going to wake up anytime soon."

Ada made a disbelieving sound and stalked off. Leon watched her go and then turned back to Luda. "Just get us that brain scan and we can decide."

Luda nodded and entered the ward again. Alice saw, out of the corner of her eye, Spence take one step towards her. He hesitated, as if he could sense her unease around him. Not wanting to be left alone with him, Alice pushed the door open and went in.

She made her way to the cubicle to where Dryden lay and studied him. His similarities to Spence were uncanny. She became so engrossed in looking at Dryden's features that she failed to notice that Spence was standing beside her.

"Alice," he said softly, gripping her wrist.

Instinctively Alice wrenched her arm away from his grip. "Get away from me."

"Alice, I know I acted like a bastard the last time we met, but I was...greedy. I wanted to give you everything you ever wanted, but the circumstances didn't play out the way I hoped they would," Spence said in a rush. It was clear that he had been dying to say this to her for a long time, but for how long? How long had he been alive?

"Why are you even alive?" Alice hissed, her tone sounding harsh even to her ears. "I killed you."

"Wesker has developed a way of resurrecting dead bodies using their DNA," Spence replied. "Dryden helped him perfect it. We had to submit a sample of our DNA the moment we became Umbrella employees; I suspect it wasn't difficult for them to get a sample of mine."

Alice nodded. "And where did he come from?" She jerked her head towards Dryden, who was now hooked up to several monitors.

"Dryden was born a few years ago, shortly after you escaped the Hive and were placed in the Umbrella facility in Raccoon City," Spence said, finally raising his head to look at Dryden. "He's massively infected the T-virus, but like his mother he has developed a high level of resistance to it."

Alice frowned. The facts pointed only to one possibility, but it couldn't be... could it? Alice's eyes widened and she looked at Spence, who nodded.

"He's our son, Alice."

Alice felt as if the world came crashing down. Her son? Although the idea of having a son with Spence pleased her – no matter how hard she tried to deny it, Alice knew she was still in love with him – she knew that Wesker had probably placed him far from her reach.

"He – but – he's our enemy," Alice breathed, clutching the metal rail of the hospital bed, causing it to jerk slightly.

Spence silently covered her hand with his, and for a moment she allowed the warmth of his body to fill hers, before slowly edging away from him.

"Am I to watch my son die?" Alice continued, speaking more to herself now. "Wesker deserves to die. He deserves to die for taking my son from me. For...everything."

"He deserves to burn in hell," Spence agreed. "And I will personally see to it that he does."


	14. Flesh Memories

**Chapter Fourteen: Flesh Memories**

Dryden hardly had dreams, but when he did they involved millions of blurry images, of faces he couldn't see and voices he couldn't recognize.

But now, he saw each face clearly, heard each voice as if the person was standing right next to him and speaking into his ear. Each memory that had been hidden in the deepest recesses of his mind came flooding out, filling him with the truth of his origins.

The first dream he had was that of the events after his birth. Even as a newborn Dryden was already very advanced – due to the T-virus in his mother's system – and his memory of that event showed him being held by the now dead Dr. Isaacs, who had personally regurgitated him from his mother's womb.

The woman lying on the metal table could have only been his mother. Blood trickled from between her legs, and yet her face was calm. Dryden fixed his gaze on her, and was shocked when he saw that she was Project Alice. Her red hair had been slicked back, and some hair on the left side of her head had been shaved to make way for two tubes that pumped liquid into her brain.

Dryden heard himself squeal, which soon gave way to a series of high-pitched cries, as if he were pleading for his mother to wake up. Dr Isaacs wordlessly handed Dryden to a female worker, who then carried him out of the room. Dryden knew the cries that echoed in the hallway of the hospital were his own, as he tried in vain to rouse his mother, the woman Wesker made him believe was the enemy.

Although Wesker had repeatedly drilled into his brain that Alice was the enemy, and that she was the one standing in the way of their development and the improvement of Umbrella, Dryden couldn't help but feel warmth towards the woman he had previously tried so hard to kill.

From the deepest recesses of his mind, Dryden was vaguely aware of two sets of voices, one of his mother's and the other of a man – Spence Parks – who claimed that he was Dryden's father.

Now Dryden knew why he felt as if Spence carried some sort of secret; it was the secret of his true parentage that Wesker tried so hard to conceal from him.

Before Dryden could try and pull himself from the catatonic state his body seemed to be in, he found himself reliving more memories. He saw himself being presented to Wesker merely two weeks after his birth. He was now aged around four, and the first thought he had had of Wesker was that this man was not a person to be trifled with. Dryden had been right; hours after Wesker had claimed parentage of him, Wesker brought him to a chamber that overlooked a room filled with the infected, who were greedily stuffing their mouths with the insides of several Umbrella employees who had tried to flee in the midst of the crisis.

Dryden had looked up at Wesker then, and had asked if the infected were the antagonists. Wesker's mouth had twitched into a small smile. "It depends on your point of view, my son," he had replied. "To us they are helping us reshape the planet. To the rest of humankind, they are the enemy."

"But the rest of humankind don't matter to us, do they?" Dryden had replied coldly. Even then he had adapted his foster father's way of thinking, a fact that drew Wesker even closer to him.

From there Wesker had ordered the boy to be given the most stringent and strenuous training regime possible, which gave Dryden the opportunity to exercise his mental and physical abilities. Dryden failed to tell Wesker however, that whenever he used a huge amount of his psionic ability, part of his energy was used up. Dryden had feared that Wesker would view this as a weakness, and all Dryden had wanted to do was to please and meet Wesker's expectations.

This proved to be the reason for him to be catapulted back to his real family, and far from Wesker's grasp. This realization neither relieved nor saddened Dryden; in fact, he only felt anger. Why had Wesker used him as a pawn all these years? His talk of improving the planet was a lie, his claim that Alice Abernathy was a dangerous psychopath who had no connection to him whatsoever was completely the opposite, and his statement that only Umbrella could bring the planet to its fullest glory.

Wesker was the reason why the planet fell into disarray, why billions of families were violently torn apart – both figuratively and literally – and why the scourge of the infected could not be abated.

The thought that Wesker would soon become a Homo Superioris brought a chill to Dryden's heart. If Wesker had the same powers as he had, he would certainly bring all the remaining survivors under his control. Dryden had heard of a former German dictator who had millions killed for the simple fact that they did not fit his criteria of a 'superior' race. Wesker would slaughter the remaining humans to further advance his power, until there was nothing and nobody left on Earth.

Now that Dryden knew the truth, he knew there was only one thing for him to do.


	15. It Never Ends

**Chapter Fifteen: It Never Ends**

Sunrise Towers

New York

0700 hrs_ (two days later)

"So there's no hope?" Alice repeated, her voice slightly breaking. "He will never wake up?"

Luda shook her head. "I'm sorry Alice. The brain scans weren't very positive. At this rate he'll probably remain in a coma for a long time."

"But there is still a chance that he will wake up," Alice insisted. She knew she was grabbing at straws at this point, but she refused to give up her son.

"There is," Luda admitted, "But the chances that he will be the same are very, very slim."

"I'll take whatever Dryden I can take," Alice whispered once Luda had turned towards Leon to inform him of Dryden's state. As she entered the cubicle where Dryden lay, she saw Spence sitting on a chair, his head bowed - he was sleeping. Since Spence had told her about Dryden, they had barely left their son's side.

Alice moved quietly to stand beside her son, whose heart still beat and whose lungs still drew air. The cold air blew against his body, making his skin cool to the touch.

"Dryden," Alice murmured, brushing a lock of his hair away from his forehead. "If you can hear me, please, wake up."

Nothing. Alice felt a tear slide down her cheek and she wiped it away with her hand. She wouldn't dare cry; crying meant that she felt that Dryden was lost to her, but he was still here. She could feel his heartbeat, see his chest rise and fall with every breath he took.

Dryden wouldn't die – he couldn't.

"Alice," Spence muttered sleepily, and Alice turned to see him open his eyes, sleep still etched on his expression. "How long have you been there?"

"Not long enough," Alice replied, turning back to her son. "Spence, what if…" Her voice trailed away. She dared not say her fears, in case they became her reality.

Spence rose and stood near her, his hand resting on her shoulder. Alice reached up and held his rough hand in hers, and they silently stood watching over Dryden, who remained lost in his dreams and repressed memories.

* * *

Seven hours later_

_Dryden. Wake up. Wake up._

The words flowed through his mind, blocking out everything else. Dryden knew he had to wake, so that he could find his mother and father and make Wesker pay for using him.

He had so much to answer for – first, for helping Wesker enslave his father, second, for helping Wesker capture all those survivors, and third, for helping Wesker in all of his other nefarious deeds. Dryden wasn't sure he would be welcomed with open arms, but he knew he still had to try.

His parents were there, within reach. Dryden had heard his mother's urgent pleas for him to wake, which were similar to his cries for her to come and rescue him from the clutches of Umbrella when he was a baby.

Dryden's mind had become too exhausted with his previous battle with his mother and Leon Kennedy, and Dryden found it difficult to even try and lift a finger. So he simply lay there, immobile, and waited as his body slowly fixed the jumble that had become his mind.

Dryden knew that the resident doctor – Luda – had taken a brain scan, which merely showed the disarray his mind had fallen into. Unknown to her, the T-virus was slowly replacing the damaged cells, and now Dryden felt stronger than he had two days ago.

Dryden tested his fingers, which gave a slight twitch. He then opened his eyes.

At first the bright fluorescent light blinded him, but as his eyesight adjusted, he saw Alice looking down at him, her eyes wide and disbelieving.

Fearing she would call for reinforcements, Dryden reached up, clamped his hand on her wrist, and said: "Mom."

* * *

Umbrella Corporation Facility

Los Angeles

1400hrs_

"Submersion complete," the mechanical voice announced. "Body ready for reanimation procedure."

"Lay him down on the table," Wesker instructed.

As the metal stretcher was lowered down onto the surgical table, Wesker studied the still form before him. Nothing seemed out of place, and the body looked the same as it was when it was alive.

"Why have you resurrected him?" Beck hissed, coming in for a closer look. "He had gone against the corporation once, Wesker; what makes you think he will stay true to us this time?"

Wesker wordlessly held up the scarab-shaped instrument that was once planted on Spence Parks' chest. He had made a few modifications, and Wesker was assured that this device would be difficult – if not impossible – not remove.

Wesker slammed the device onto the person's chest, the red liquid immediately seeping into the veins and arteries. A few minutes later the body started twitching, and finally, the eyes snapped open.

"Reanimation sequence of Carlos Olivera: Complete," the mechanical voice finished.

* * *

Sunrise Towers

New York

1600hrs_

The past should always remain in the past.

Whatever disagreements Alice and Spence had, they mutually decided to put it behind them for the sake of their son. Leon Kennedy and the other survivors in the apartment building accepted Dryden's profuse apologies, although Ada gave Dryden a sharp punch in the face. Claire and Chris Redfield, who had successfully escaped, had been welcomed warmly into the group. Like most of the people in Sunrise Towers, they were shocked at the revelation that Dryden was actually Alice and Spence's son.

Shortly after Dryden had recovered, they all immediately sat down to hear about Wesker's plans, which Dryden and Jill knew a lot of. Even K-Mart, who seemed a bit distant for the past days, joined the meeting. It was agreed that Wesker should be stopped at all costs, and Dryden immediately made it clear that he had no qualms about striking against his foster father.

In the midst of all the plans, schemes, and discussions, Spence found time to pull Alice aside for a private talk.

"I love you Alice," he said. "And I know I can never erase what I did to you all those years ago, but for what it's worth, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was a complete arse, sorry that I caused all this."

Alice looked into his eyes. "I don't know if I can completely forgive you, Spence," she answered honestly. "But for Dryden's sake, I will do my best. I loved you too – once."

Spence nodded, as if he had expected this response from her. "I understand. I just wanted you to know, Alice. I'm not asking for anything in return."

He then reached up and caressed her face; Alice closed her eyes and leaned her cheek against his hand, which was blissfully warm. The next moment they were walking back to the conference room, their fingers brushing each others' occasionally, a comfortable silence hanging over them.

The discussions continued well into the night, and every so often Ada, Jill, and K-Mart popped into the diner to bring the rest of the group steaming mugs of coffee and plates of sandwiches and biscuits.

"Wesker is intent on acquiring Mom's DNA," Dryden said, standing. He looked very imposing, but there was a new aura of warmth about him. He no longer looked menacing, although his eyes retained the fierceness that had appeared when he moved to strike a killing blow against Alice and Leon. "She must be protected at all costs."

"Where is the safest place for her, then?" Ada piped up. "Wesker can easily infiltrate this building, since he already knows where it is."

Dryden smirked, making him look more like a younger version of Spence. "The least likely place he would think to look. An abandoned Umbrella facility."

A few murmured their assent, while Ada and Leon looked doubtful.

"How would we know which one to use?" Leon finally asked, while Ada downed the last of her black coffee.

"The nearest unused facility has an entrance at the base of the Statue of Liberty," Dryden replied. "Minimal infestation, although if I remember correctly, there are a few specimens – Lickers – that were left there. I'm not sure if they are still there. The facility, once placed under lockdown, can withstand a barrage of attacks. It would certainly give us enough time to evacuate if Wesker does breach the facility's defenses."

"If you think I'm going to stand by and watch you all fight –" Alice began, but Spence stopped her.

"Dryden is right, Alice," he told her. "If Wesker gets hold of you and your DNA, he will be able to become a Homo Superioris. Once he does, then we're as good as fucked."

Alice looked mutinous, but finally she relented after the rest of the group agreed with Spence, Dryden included.

The meeting was adjourned with the participants fully informed with the group's plans, and as Dryden joined his parents, Alice took his hand and squeezed it gently. "Promise me one thing, Dryden," she said as the three of them walked out onto the hallway.

"Anything, Mom," Dryden said, while Spence smiled at the both of them.

"Kill Wesker."

* * *

**Author's Note: The story will be continued in 'Resident Evil: Vengeance', which may take some time to come out (owing to the number of fan fictions I have yet to complete). To those who have stayed with me, Dryden, and the rest of the RE characters, thank you. :D Reviews, reactions, and comments are more than welcome. **


End file.
